Den's Gonna be a Daddy
by Kikuchi-Chan
Summary: Norge is feeling sick and Den's getting worried! What could it be? ... Well it turns out that Norge is pregnant and Den's gonna be a daddy. Rated K for swearing ect. Rating may change when Norge gives birth. This is Mpreg, so don't like don't read. Simple. Oh, and please review
1. Den's Gonna be a Daddy!

**Well..here's my latest fic...it's kinda cute and fluffy..and it's DenNor..so yeah. Nor gets pregnant Den's the father and all that. I'll probably add in some side pairings. Enjoy. Oh and I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did though. **

* * *

_3 weeks pregnant_

_I found out I was going to have you today. At first I thought it was just Denmark making fun of me, but after Mr Yao visited me, he told me it was true. As male nations, our bodies don't work the same, so I guess it was something I should've expected. I also decided to keep this diary, so maybe when you're old you could read it. Many questions flew through my head; 'is it a boy or a girl?', 'are they going to be healthy?'. I suppose I was also scared to start of with..but that's natural right? Well...I suppose I should be happy that Denmark is going to help me, and hopefully the rest of the Nordics may too..well, once I've told them anyway. _

_So far, I can't see you yet. My stomach's still relatively flat..but that's going to change in the next couple of weeks isn't it? _

_Love, Mama_

Lukas slumped against the cold tiled wall, with the small white stick in his hand, "p-positive..?" His hand went numb and the stick fell to the floor. The tears started to fall from Lukas' dull blue eyes, staining his blue shirt with the salted water. He heard the door open a creek and saw Matthias' usual childish grin, which quickly faded into a [somewhat] concerned look, "Norge! Why are ya cryin'?!" Lukas simply ignored him and kept crying, until he felt the Dane's strong arm wrap tightly around his waist, "C'mon Norge tell me what's wrong." He gently nuzzled the quivering Norwegian boy's neck, only to be shoved away, "J-just l-leave me a-alone!" Matthias soon spotted the plastic stick that was still lying on the floor, only realising what is was as he picked it up, "Norge...y'know these things are usually complete bullshit?" This only earnt the Dane one of Lukas' infamous death glares. He sighed and stood up, muttering "I'll go call Yao..." And with that, he quickly exited the room.

It took a few hours for Yao to catch a plane to Lukas' house, seeing as the two countries were relatively far apart. As soon as he had arrived, he was shown up to were Lukas were peacefully sleeping. He sighed a little and gently nudged the small-framed boy, "Lukas aru..can you wake up please aru?" The sleepy dull eyes slowly opened, and Lukas jumped a little to find the effeminate Chinese man so close to his face. He stretched a little, sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Matthias explained everything to me aru. Could you lift your shirt please aru?" The smaller man nodded and lifted up his shirt. Although there was nothing obvious showing, Yao stilled stared at the young boy's stomach with a rather questioning face. He gently prodded Lukas' lower stomaching, causing him to whimper a little, "Interesting aru...have you thrown up at all aru?" Lukas nodded and sleepily rubbed his eyes, "when was the last time you had intercourse?" This made the Norwegian boy blush a little, but he quickly replied, "a-about three weeks ago." Yao nodded and stepped back a little from the bed and smiled, "congratulations aru. You're having a baby" And once again, the tears started flowing from the boy's eyes again. With that, Yao left and Matthias returned holding a steaming cup of Lukas' favourite coffee, "Hey Norge," he smiled a little and kissed his forehead "how're ya feelin'?" Once again, he ignored him, hoping the irritating Dane would just leave, but to no avail he stayed. He gently placed the coffee on the bedside table and wrapped his arms gently around Lukas' waist, and placed his head lightly on his stomach, "y'know I hope it's a girl. A girl would be adorable right?" Lukas couldn't help but smile at the Dane's stupid but cute gesture. He wiped his eyes and gently ran his thin fingers through the Dane's soft blond hair. He may be an idiot, be he did care, and Lukas always appreciated that. They both sat with each other for a while, just letting time pass, until Lukas gently shoved Matthias off himself and shuffled towards the bathroom. Matthias just lay there staring at the door, waiting for the return of his lover.

The next day, Matthias was down in the kitchen trying to make lunch for Lukas. After several attempts he managed to produce something that hadn't been burnt to a crisp, which was soup, that Lukas may actually eat. He took the bowl of Sødsuppe* up to their shared room. When he opened the door he found Lukas curled up and staring curiously into the freestanding mirror with his shirt up. This made Matthias laugh a little. He set the soup down onto the large dark wood desk and sat beside him, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder, "you okay Norge?" He briefly nodded and went back to staring into the mirror. Matthias started playing with Lukas' hair, turning his soft blonde bangs into little braids. Lukas frowned a little but curled next to Matthias, gently nuzzling him. He suddenly spoke up, "Hey Den..do you remember the first time we met?" the Dane nodded and replied with, "Why'd ya ask Norge?" He shrugged, and lent into the Dane trying to get comfortable. He eventually did and he slowly shut his eyes, falling asleep on him. Matthias smiled, picked him up and lay him on their bed, curling up beside him and eventually falling asleep next to him, letting the soup go cold.

* * *

*Sødsuppe - a fruit soup, quite common in Denmark. It sounded like something Nor May crave..


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**_Eight weeks pregnant_**

_Me and papa have already started shopping for your things. Mr Sweden's starting building you a cot for when you arrive. We've decided to keep your gender a secret until you are born, so we've decided that pale yellow would be a good colour to paint your room. I hope you like yellow. I'm starting to show now (you are a little bigger than I thought you'd be) and I've even started to get cravings too. Papa had to make me liquorice and pickle casserole the other day. It tasted yummy. On the downside, the morning sickness has started. I don't mind though. Papa comes and comforts me, even if it is 4am. That's why I love your papa (but I won't tell him that). _

_Love, Mama_

Lukas looked down at the paperwork in his hand and sighed, "hospitals are expensive.." He placed the letter on the coffee table and sat down (but more like a flop) on the sofa. He reached out for the cup of steaming coffee and sat there slowly sipping it whilst he flipped through the hundreds of channels on the TV. After a while, when he had decided that there was nothing decent to watch, he switched the TV off and let his free hand wonder consciously to his slightly bulging stomach. He smiled as he did, and even with out realising he started muttering to the bump, "it's just you and me now baby. Papa's gone to fetch me some ice cream..even though it's -5 outside.." He laughed a little and rubbed the bump, which he found comforting.

Matthias returned half an hour later with several tubs of strawberry, chocolate and raspberry ripple ice cream. He went to the kitchen to put them away, only then noticing the soft crying coming from the bathroom. He opened the door a little and saw Lukas sitting there with his head in his hands. Matthias opened the door wider and walked over to his lover, suddenly engulfing him in a loving hug, "Norge baby? Why're you crying?" He felt Lukas cling tightly to his arm, and his younger lover trying to speak, "I-I..I-I'm f-fat a-aren't I-I?" Matthias slowly shook his head and cupped Lukas' slightly damp face in his own hands and gently kissed his nose, "Lukey, you are not fat. You're too beautiful to be fat," he blushed a little and tried to look away from the Dane, but this only made him bring Lukas closer to him, "the only reason you're gaining weight is because of the baby. The doctor said that remember?" The other weakly nodded, sniffled and got to his feet. He gently lifted the thick jumper and shirt, showing Matthias the small bump. This made him slowly sink to his knees and he brought both his hands up to the younger man's stomach, gently rubbing it, "hey Norge..I wonder if it's a boy or a girl". Lukas smiled and gently ran his fingers through the Dane's hair, smiling at him. Matthias wondered to himself, _this is probably the first time I've seen Norge properly smile in a long time_.

* * *

_**12 weeks pregnant**_

_Me and Papa are going to my first hospital appointment today. We finally get to see what you look like! We're both very excited about it, although I think Papa's more excited than I am. So far the only people that know about you are me, papa, your uncle Timo, your uncle Berwald and your uncle Emil. We've decided we're not going to tell anyone else. Your uncle Emil is coming with us today, something about 'brotherly support' I think. Right now we're waiting I'm the hospital corridor for the doctor to arrive. _

_Love, Mama_

Emil and Matthias sat either side of the rather anxious Lukas. Being his first scan, all sorts of scenarios were playing out in his head, especially about the health of the baby. A young woman in her late twenties approached them. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a white lab coat that has been hastily put on over the top. She looked down at Lukas, smiling sweetly, "Mr Bondevik? I'm Dr Brekken. I'm ready to see you". He nodded and followed her into the office, still clinging tightly to Matthias' hand. Emil stayed seated in the waiting area reading a magazine on pre-natal care.

The office itself was rather bland, with a few medical posters tacked to the simple white painted wall. There was a large silver metallic bed with a long strip of paper towel in the centre of the room, and an already switched on ultrasound machine. Dr Brekken led both men to the bed, offering Matthias a chair next to it, "Okay Mr Bondevik if you could lay down on the bed for me and lift your shirt up" he nodded and climbed onto the bed, gently lifting the loose fitting t-shirt up. The doctor put some blue rubber gloves on her hands and picked up a small, clear bottle, "this will feel a little cold". She squeezed some of the gel-like substance into her hand and proceeded to gently rub it into his stomach, causing Lukas to shiver a little. This made Dr Brekken laugh a little and smile sweetly down at Lukas, who smiled back.

She reached towards the machine and picked up the small transducer, and started to run it over Lukas' stomach, "hopefully we'll see baby in minute". She smiled and looked up at the screen, still gently running the transducer over the slightly bulging stomach. After five minutes or so she smiled and turned the screen around to face Lukas and Matthias, "well Mr Bondevik, the babies seem very healthy" Lukas blinked twice, looked at the screen and looked back at the doctor, "B-babies...?" The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr. Bondevik, babies. You're carrying twins".

* * *

**Dun...dun...duuunnnn...yes poor old Nor is carrying twins! What do you think Den's reaction is gonna be? ****_Stay tuned to find out next week kids!_**** ;D haha. Anyway, yeah two updates in one day. It's a record for me :3 oh and I'd like to have suggestions for male/female baby names! **

**See ya soon! **

**Kuchi :3**


	3. Poor Norge

**_Well here's chapter 3..sorry I haven't updated it for ages. I had a serious case of writers block. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy~_**

**_Kuchi-Chan_**

* * *

_**12 weeks pregnant (cont.) **_

_Well, that certainly was a big surprise for both me and your papa. Not in a bad way of course, we'll always love you both equally. It does mean more baby things..and poor Sve making another crib. I'm sure he won't mind though, he loves making things. Especially for babies. I suppose right now all I should worry about is your health. But I'm sure it will all be okay in the end. _

_Love, Mama _

"B-babies...?" The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr Bondevik, babies. You're carrying twins. Congratulations" Norge and Den briefly exchanged glances, before both looking back at the small monitor, "it's _definitely_ twins?" The doctor nodded again and smiled at the (somewhat) happy couple. Norge then proceeded to sit up, only to find the clingy Dane clinging to his arm and smiling brightly. Lukas rolled his eyes and stood up, starting to walk towards the door. However, Dr Brekken stopped them before they could go, and passed a small envelope to Lukas, "here's the sonogram, I just printed it off for you" he nodded and weakly smiled back, swiftly leaving the now hot and stuffy room. Outside, Emil was still reading a magazine on pre-natal care. He glanced up at his older brother and saw the terrified look on his face, "Bror? What's the matter? Is the baby okay?" Lukas kept staring off into space, causing the younger brother to gently nudge his arm, "Earth to Bror, are you okay?" Matthias came out of the same door a few moments after Lukas and pulled the Norwegian into a tight hug. That's when the tears started to flow. He clung tightly to the Dane's shirt and buried his face into his chest, feeling ever so slightly comforted by the smell of Carlsberg and something berry jam.

Later that evening, just after Lukas, Matthias and Emil has retuned from the four hour round trip to the hospital, Emil decided to head home and Matthias had decided to start on dinner. Lukas stayed curled up in his Norwegian flag blanket, still staring off into space from the shock of his newest discover. After twenty minutes of being in the kitchen, Matthias came out holding a tin of Carlsberg in one hand, a small glass of wine in the other and a tea towel slung over his shoulder, "hey Norge, dinner'll be ready in 10 minutes okay?" He sat down next to Lukas and placed the alcohol onto the small coffee table and wrapped his arms gently around the young Norwegian's waist, "Norge?" He kept staring off into space, a few tears slowly falling down his face. Matthias sighed and wiped the tears away. It took a while for Lukas to finally speak up, "D-Den...I-I'm s-so s-scared" his voice broke on the final word and he collapsed onto the tall Dane, completely immersed in his sobs, "hey Norge, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. None of this is your fault babe" this only earnt the Dane another of the Norwegian's death glares. He suddenly stopped crying and looked up at him, with the fury building I'm his eyes, "Of course this isn't my fault Dane! This is your fault! You did this to me! You made me fat!" Matthias looked at his lover, sighed and looked at the floor muttering "I'm sorry.." He quickly stood up and exited the room leaving Norway on his own. About half an hour later he came down with a packed suitcase, grabbed his jacket and his keys, "Norge I'm gonna go to Sve's house for a couple of days. See ya" and with that he left.

* * *

_**20 weeks pregnant **_

_Well I'm showing a lot more now and it's getting harder to hide you two, especially in world meetings. I guess I will have to tell everyone soon then. You haven't kicked yet, which at first made me worry but Yao reassured me that you two will start moving soon. Papa still hasn't come home yet..which makes me a little sad. I don't know of he cares about me anymore. I'm sure he cares about you two though. _

_Love, Mama_

Norge sat curled up on the sofa in the living room, watching the usual crappy TV. Despite Emil, Tino and Sve frequently visiting him, he still felt lonely without Den being there. He went upstairs and starting packing for the would meeting that Tino would be hosting in a few days time. He knew he'd make this his last world meeting before the twins were born, despite the fact his boss kept telling him to keep going to them right up until the twins were born. The one thing that worried him the most about this meeting was that he'd have to sit next to Matthias, which is not only awkward but very uncomfortable seeing as they hadn't seen each other for weeks. He sighed and finished packing, and double checked he had everything he needed, including the large baggy shirt and pants he'd need to try and hide his growing baby bump. After a few moments he heard the beeping of the taxi's horn outside which signalled it was time for him to leave. He grabbed the suitcase and his jacket and made his way downstairs. Checking everything was switched off, he went out, locked the door and made his way over to the taxi.

A few hours later he arrived at Helsinki airport. As soon as he stepped outside he was greeted with a light sprinkling of snow and Finland manically waving at him. He smiled a little and walked over to the short Fin and smiled, "thanks for coming to meet me Fin" he nodded and smiled back, helping the pregnant country into his car. The drive to Tino's house was filled with awkward silence, until Lukas suddenly whimpered and placed his hand on his stomach, causing Tino to emergency break down the small road, "Lukas?! Are you okay?!" He nodded, "J-just fine..the babies just kicked though~" he couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought of his babies moving for the first time. Tino started laughing and gently placed his hand on Lukas' large stomach, feeling the soft kicking that greeted it. After a while Tino started the car up again and drove the rest of the way to his house.


	4. The World Meeting

**_20 weeks pregnant (cont.) _**

As soon as they had arrived at Fin's house, to try and avoid all contact with Matthias, Lukas ran straight up to the guest room and started unpacking the few clothes he had with him. He sighed and sat on the bed, gently resting his hand on his largely swollen stomach. He looked around the small room, noticing Tino had left him a few essentials, towels, dressing gown, coffee and chocolate. He walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a small black coffee. He sat down at the desk slowly sipping the coffee and staring out the window watching various birds fly about. The door flew open and a very depressed looking Dane ran in and hugged Lukas tight, "Norge! Norge I'm so sorry!" Lukas sighed and pushed him away, "Den I don't want to hear your crappy apologies. Just leave. Now." Den nodded and started to walk out the room again. Lukas got up, curled up on the bed and fell asleep for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Lukas woke up and started preparing himself for the world meeting that day. He was anxious about meeting with everyone for the first time in months, as currently only five people knew about the twins (and even Yao didn't know it was twins). He quickly grabbed his large shirt, slipped it on over his head and sighed. He pulled on a pair of roomy suit trousers and stared at himself in the mirror, "fuck..this barely fits anymore" he sighed again and grabbed his briefcase, leaving the room and heading down into the living room. He was greeted by Tino cheerfully whistling to himself and making breakfast. Lukas sat at the large wooden kitchen table, grabbed the newspaper and sat back a little, feeling slight twinges in his back. He sighed, set the newspaper down and started rubbing his back gently. Tino suddenly presented a vast amount of food in front of him, all of which was piled onto a tiny plate. He noticed Tino was smiling nervously at him, which only made the Norwegian give the Fin a rather confused and questioning look, "Matthias put you up to this right?" Tino nodded and sighed, and muttered _I'm sorry_ before quickly going back over to the stove. Lukas went back to staring at the large plate and eventually, he started eating. After he finished eating he got up and went to get himself ready for the meeting which was starting in just under two hours. Lukas was feeling very anxious about today's meeting, especially since very few people knew about the pregnancy, and he was getting closer to his due date. There was a gentle knock at the door, and Matthias poked his head around, smiling a little, "Yo, Nor. You ready to go?" He nodded, grabbed his briefcase and walked downstairs towards Tino's Volvo, getting into the backseat and squishing himself against the window. Matthias could only laugh at this and gently poked his cheek, earning a death glare from the Norwegian.

After about 20 minutes of driving they finally arrived at the Hotel Kamp, which would be the venue of the world meeting for the next five days (if all went well that is). Berwald and Tino were the first two to get out of the car which was followed by a rather loud Dane. The other nations had started arriving, and much to the surprise of the other Nordics, Emil arrived with Vicki and Yao in a taxi. Emil had quickly spotted his –hugely- pregnant brother, ran over and hugged him tight. Lukas smiled and hugged him back, "so big bror, how's things been?" he quickly spotted Matthias, who was behind Lukas, and sighed a little. He pulled Lukas away from the others briefly and quietly asked, "You and Matt haven't made up yet have you?" Lukas shook his head and sighed, quickly replying, "Nej, we haven't. And to be honest, I don't think we will. Y'know, things are even much worse now than they were when we were in Kalmar". Behind them, Matthias heard this, sighed and walked off into the meeting room. After a while everyone else piled into the room and sat down in their designated seats. Rather awkwardly, Lukas was sat next to Matthias on one side with Tino sitting on the other side. The meeting started, and such affairs concerning politics and the environment. Towards the end, there was an amount of time in which the nations could state any news. Lukas stood up, cleared his throat and looked around at everyone, "I…me and…p-pregnant…w-we…b-baby.." he suddenly broke down crying and ran out of the room. Emil and Tino followed him whilst Matthias stood up, carrying on from what Lukas was saying; "Me and Norway are having twins…I guess he was just scared about what everyone was going to say" he sighed and sat down, leaving the whole meeting room in complete silence.

* * *

**_Well, here is chapter four...sorry it's been over a month. I have now finished all my exams and I will be updating more often now! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit of a filler to be honest...and I keep getting bad writers block. _**

**_~Kuchi-Chan_**


End file.
